John-117
Master chief Pretty Officer of the Navy John-117, conosciuto anche come Master Chief, è un Commando''' SPARTAN-II '' facente parte dell'UNSC e veterano di guerra con ventisette anni di combattimenti contro ribelli e Covenant e un addestramento fisico superiore. È uno dei personaggi più importanti di tutta la saga di Halo, nonché il protagonista di tutta la prima Trilogia. Master Chief compare in diversi libri: Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, The Halo Graphic Novel, Halo Legends e Halo: Uprising. ''E' perciò da considerarsi il Protagonista assoluto della serie. Il '''Capo '(traduzione italiana di Master Chief) é un personaggio molto carismatico, parla molto poco, ha il viso sempre celato dietro il suo elmetto sebbene riesca sempre con tono di sfida a dare la carica ai suoi commilitoni in battaglia. Il suo stato attuale è MIA, sebbene sia attivo. I Guardiani (343 Guilty Spark e 2401 Penitent Tangent) si riferiscono a lui come "l'Attivatore". Infanzia, addestramento e Carriera militare John '''nacque tra il 2510 e il 2511 su ''Eridanus II, dove viveva in Elysium City con la famiglia. All'età di 6 anni venne scelto per fare parte del progetto SPARTAN-II, per questo fu prelevato dalla Dottoressa Halsey e dall'allora giovane tenente Jacob Keyes e sostituito da un clone a crescita rapida, il quale morì a causa di complicazioni di salute. Fin da subito divenne il preferito della dottoressa a causa della sua fortuna dimostrata anche nel semplice gioco del lancio della moneta, grazie al quale venne scelto come possibile candidato, e delle sue abilità. Del suo aspetto fisico si sa soltanto che ha i capelli castani, lo sguardo serio, le lentiggini, la mascella pronunciata, un piccolo spazio tra gli incisivi superiori, che aveva la carnagione quasi totalmente bianca a causa del tempo passato nella MJOLNIR e che, fin da bambino, era straordinariamente alto e forte, tanto da tener testa a diversi altri bambini che cercavano di conquistare la collinetta su cui John poggiava i piedi. Secondo ciò che disse durante il colloquio con la Halsey spiegò che però era troppo semplice vincere anche a scacchi, facendo capire alla creatrice del Progetto che non era solo forte ma anche intelligente. Arrivato su Reach insieme agli altri 74 candidati del programma, John cominciò il suo addestramento supervisionato dal Capo Franklin Mendez e dall'IA Déjà il 24 settembre 2517. Fin dai primi giorni egli strinse una profonda amicizia con Kelly e Sam, suoi compagni di squadra. Durante il primo periodo dell'addestramento, John svolse soprattutto esercizi a corpo libero e esercitazioni al "Parco Giochi". Due anni dopo le prime lezioni, in seguito ad una missione in una foresta sulle catene montuose di Reach (nella quale John dimostrò la sua attitudine al comando portando a casa tutti gli altri bambini) egli venne nominato caposquadra. A 14 anni John fu sottoposto al processo di accrescimento che alterava e di aumentava le capacità, sopravvivendo assieme ad altri 32 candidati senza subire danni permanenti ed ottenendo forza, riflessi, resistenza, velocità e vista sovrumani. Per riprendersi dagli effetti dei potenziamenti, gli SPARTAN vennero trasferiti sull'Atlas. Mentre si allenava in palestra, John venne sfidato da 4 ODST in combattimento corpo a corpo, nel quale 2 Helljumpers, i Saltatori Infernali, rimasero uccisi e gli altri 2 gravemente feriti. Questo è il principale motivo del rancore verso gli Spartan II, e nella fattispecie John, del Maggiore Antonio Silva, perché gli ODST coinvolti nell'incidente erano sotto al suo comando. Dopo aver recuperato il pieno controllo delle sue capacità, John-117 e la Squadra Blu vennero inviati a combattere loro prima missione: catturare il Colonnello Robert Watts, un leader dei ribelli, nella cintura di asteroidi del sistema Eridanus. Compiuta l'operazione il Chief ricevette una medaglia Purple Heart. Dopo 3 mesi la Squadra Blu ricevette il compito di portare in salvo i civili sopravvissuti al massacro di Harvest dopo l'attacco dei Covenant, così gli Spartan entrarono in possesso di alcuni esemplari di tecnologia aliena, come gli scudi energetici dei Jackal, dei quali si servì successivamente la dottoressa Catherine Halsey per creare l'armatura potenziata d'assalto MJOLNIR Mark V e il successivo modello la MJOLNIR Mark VI. In seguito, dopo varie perdite, gli ultimi SPARTAN vennero ingaggiati per una missione che prevedeva la presa di una nave aliena, la cattura di un Profeta e una proposta di pace. {C Master Chief venne scelto da Cortana (la quale aveva ereditato la mente dalla dottoressa Halsey e anche il suo debole per John) e dunque vennero sottoposti ad una prova per verificare la loro affinità in battaglia. Superata questa prova (sabotata e resa virtualmente impossibile dal Colonnello Acherson) e pronti a partire, Reach venne attaccato e sorse un'altro problema: una nave con dei dati (con la posizione della Terra) stava per essere trovata e ispezionata dai Covenant, che avrebbero scoperto e presumibilmente distrutto il pianeta. John, Linda e James andarono a recuperare i dati. James venne colpito da un colpo di Pistola ad Aghi, mentre il Jet-Pack si metteva in funzione e lo trascinava nelle profondità dello spazio e fu ritenuto defunto. Linda, colpita alle spalle da un Elite mimetizzato, venne ridotta in fin di vita appena prima di finire la missione. Master Chief invece riuscì a completare la missione e portò ciò che restava del corpo di Linda sulla Pillar of Autumn. In seguito Cortana si mise in fuga con la nave verso delle coordinate che erano state decifrate da alcune rocce, scoperte grazie all’interessamento delle stesse da parte dei Covenant. Arrivati scoprirono l'Installazione 04 presidiata dai Covenant. Raid sulla Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza Per il salvataggio della Dottoressa Halsey andò con il resto della Squadra Blu ad assaltare la Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza di Luro 'Taralumee. John-117 attraversò lo spazio siderale tramite un Booster Frame. Durante la battaglia aerea persero la vita Solomon-069 e Arthur-079 e rimasero solo John-117, Fred-104 e Kelly-087 che salirono a bordo della Resplendent Fervor, la nave ammiraglia della flotta. Dopo combattimenti estenuanti, che una squadra di tre persone normali non sarebbe mai riuscita a sostenere, Master Chier (rimasto solo) liberò la Halsey e combatté con Thel 'Lodamee, un potente Elite Maggiore, ma il combattimento fu interrotto dal Comandante della Flotta che sganciò la sezione di astronave in cui i due stavano combattendo (Il duello si protrae per 7 secondi). Fred e Kelly vennero a prendere Master Chief e la Dottoressa e vennero portati a bordo di una nave Stealth dell'ONI. Halo Combat Evolved Nei pressi del gigantesco anello, il cruiser UNSC classe halcyon e il suo equipaggio si preparano a ricevere l'offensiva dei Covenant; gli alieni sembrano fortemente motivati a impossessarsi della misteriosa installazione e a distruggere la Pillar of Autumn prima che possa raggiungerla. Il capitano Keyes dà ordine di svegliare Master Chief dal suo stato di ibernazione criogenica e gli affida l'intelligenza artificiale Cortana che non deve cadere in mani nemiche in quanto contiene informazioni vitali come le coordinate della Terra. Master Chief carica Cortana nella sua armatura MJOLNIR Mark V e attraversa la nave in cui ormai hanno fatto irruzione diversi gruppi di Grunt ed Elite. John riesce a raggiungere un guscio di salvataggio e a fuggire, proprio mentre la nave, pesantemente danneggiata, comincia a precipitare verso l'anello. La scialuppa di salvataggio atterra su Halo, l'impatto è mortale per tutti i Marines presenti al suo interno a causa dell'eccessiva velocita che distrugge i freni, ma il protagonista sopravvive e si ritrova in una zona montuosa. Con l'aiuto di Cortana, si dà da fare per salvare gli altri Marines superstiti dispersi nei dintorni, fra cui il sergente Johnson, prima che le pattuglie Covenant li trovino e li uccidano. Una volta radunati i Marines, Cortana annuncia che ha localizzato il capitano Keyes, prigioniero in un incrociatore Covenant; Master Chief e i superstiti vengono raccolti da un Pelican UNSC per andare a salvarlo. L'incrociatore in cui si trova il capitano, il “''Truth and Reconciliation”, è in sosta al di sopra di un altopiano roccioso; Master Chief e i suoi Marines riescono a salire a bordo per mezzo dell'ascensore gravitazionale dell'incrociatore dopo aver sconfitto le ingenti forze Covenant messe a sua difesa. Oltre a Grunt, Jackal ed Elite compaiono anche i terribili Cacciatori. Facendosi strada nella nave con Cortana, Master Chief e i marines riescono (dopo aver eliminato diversi Elite tra i quali il capitano della nave) a trovare il capitano Keyes, e a fuggire a bordo di una navicella Covenant rubata. Keyes rivela quello che ha appreso ascoltando i discorsi delle guardie mentre era prigioniero: i Covenant chiamano l'anello “Halo” e la ritengono di estrema importanza per la loro religione. Secondo il loro culto sarebbe una sorta di portale per iniziare "il Grande Viaggio" una specie di aldilà. Halo sembra dotato di una Sala Controllo che ne permetterebbe l'impiego (sempre secondo i Covenant) e ne svelerebbe i segreti. L'ubicazione di questo misterioso luogo è tuttavia sconosciuta. Master Chief ottiene così l'ordine di trovare la Sala Controllo mentre Keyes e Johnson si dirigono alle coordinate dove i Covenant dovrebbero aver costruito una deposito d'armi. Cortana intercetta le comunicazioni dei Covenant e scopre l'esistenza di una sala mappe, detta Silent Cartographer, attraverso cui scoprire la posizione della Sala Controllo. Il Cartographer si trova su una piccola isola di Halo ben difesa dai Covenant, ma Master Chief riesce comunque a trovarlo, scoprire la posizione della Sala Controllo e a farsi poi trasportare da un Pelican verso l'obiettivo. {C {C {C La Sala Controllo si trova in un gigantesco canyon innevato; Master Chief, con l'aiuto di pochi Marines appartenenti alla Squadra Zulu, è costretto a farsi strada in gole ghiacciate e antichi corridoi sotterranei combattendo i Covenant, che utilizzano tutte le truppe, i veicoli e l'artiglieria loro disponibili per difendere il canyon. Dopo aver raggiunto ed eliminato la resistenza del canyon B, il capo si trova in strutture che portano direttamente al canyon C. Alla fine Master Chief giunge alla gigantesca sala sotterranea e immette Cortana nel computer centrale. Una volta che accede ai dati, l'IA rivela che Halo è stato costruito dai Precursori, una razza ormai estinta che i Covenant venerano come divinità. Quando però Cortana accede ai dati che parlano del vero scopo di Halo, qualcosa la sconvolge e grida a Master Chief di correre a salvare il capitano Keyes, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni. Lo SPARTAN-117 corre via abbandonandola nel nucleo. Keyes si era diretto in una zona paludosa; quando Master Chief vi giunge, la trova piena di cadaveri e rottami, e intercetta un messaggio confuso di allarme mandato per radio da un marine. Avanzando nella zona, scova una immensa struttura – quella che Keyes credeva essere una sala armi – e vi si addentra. All'interno vi sono alcuni Grunt e Jackal nel panico più nero, segni di conflitto a fuoco e pile e pile di carcasse umane e Covenant, per non menzionare i muri letteralmente verniciati di sangue d'ogni specie. Avanzando si incontra un marine accovacciato a terra armato di pistola M6B che, sconvolto dal panico, continua a sparare a Master Chief, menzionando di come era scappato e dei suoi compagni e del capitano Keyes. Arrivato al centro della struttura, trova una registrazione video abbandonata da un marine: in essa ci sono confuse immagini delle squadre di Keyes e Johnson attaccate da misteriose creature. Improvvisamente, Master Chief viene assalito da un gigantesco branco di parassiti insettoidi sconosciuti; fuggendo dalla struttura, la trova infestata da orrendi mostri: i parassiti hanno preso il controllo dei corpi di Covenant e umani morti, mutandoli geneticamente in creature disgustose e letali. Master Chief riesce a emergere e viene inaspettatamente teletrasportato al sicuro da un piccolo robot sferico fluttuante. Il robot si presenta come “343 Guilty Spark, guardiano dell'installazione 04” per poi teletrasportare nuovamente Master Chief in un'altra area. Master Chief si ritrova in un immenso edificio, e il guardiano gli spiega che l'installazione 04 (Halo) era stata costruita millenni prima dai Precursori per contenere e studiare i Flood, la temibile razza parassita il cui unico scopo è infettare tutti gli organismi con cui viene a contatto. I Covenant avevano per sbaglio liberato i Flood, e Spark spiega che l'unico modo per annientare la minaccia è di attivare l'arma primaria di Halo congiungendo una chiave detta Indice col computer della Sala Controllo. Master Chief viene così scortato dal guardiano (che non è programmato per eseguire da solo un'operazione così importante) e dalle sue Sentinelle (robot volanti che combattono i Flood) attraverso l'edificio detto Biblioteca, completamente infestato da parassiti armati fino ai denti, fino a raggiungere l'Indice. Recuperata la chiave, Guilty Spark se ne impossessa e teletrasporta Master Chief alla Sala Controllo. Master Chief immette l'indice nel nucleo, ma improvvisamente Cortana, che era rimasta lì tutto il tempo, interrompe il processo, si impossessa dell'Indice e spiega a Master Chief che Halo non era programmato per uccidere i Flood, ma tutti gli esseri viventi della galassia abbastanza grandi da poter essere parassitati dai Flood, in modo che il parassita, senza più nulla da infettare, morisse di fame. Master Chief e Cortana, di nuovo insieme, fuggono con l'Indice, inseguiti dalle Sentinelle. All'esterno della sala, le rimanenti forze Covenant stanno ingaggiando una battaglia titanica contro la crescente offensiva Flood, mentre le Sentinelle tentano di proteggere la zona da entrambe le fazioni. Master Chief si fa strada nella zona di guerra e, sotto consiglio di Cortana, danneggia i tre generatori di fusione che attiverebbero l'arma primaria di Halo, in modo da rallentare il guardiano nello svolgere il suo compito. Cortana localizza il capitano Keyes nella Truth and Reconciliation danneggiata dai Flood, e ha un'idea: recuperando il capitano, o almeno i suoi impianti neurali, avrebbe la possibilità di accedere al computer del relitto della Pillar of Autumn e attivarne l'autodistruzione, generando una reazione così potente da destabilizzare e distruggere Halo. L'IA si infiltra nel sistema di teletrasporto dell'anello e lo usa per inviare se stessa e Master Chief all'incrociatore covenant. Master Chief viene teletrasportato a rovescio per errore in un corridoio della nave.L'incrociatore è stato pesantemente danneggiato da un attacco dei Flood; mentre i parassiti sciamano all'interno della nave per ripararla e usarla per scappare, i Covenant lottano con tutte le loro forze per impedirlo. Approfittando del caos, Master Chief si infiltra a bordo dell'incrociatore e raggiunge Keyes, solo per scoprire che è stato assimilato dai Flood e che ormai non è più umano. Master Chief mette fine alla sofferenza del capitano e recupera i suoi impianti neurali, ma la fuga dalla nave viene complicata dalla presenza di numerose truppe Covenant Spec Ops (Operazioni Speciali), inviate a recuperare la nave dalle grinfie dei Flood. Master Chief riesce a fuggire rubando una navetta Banshee. Master Chief e Cortana giungono così al relitto della Pillar of Autumn: anche qui, i Flood tentano di riparare la nave per scappare mentre i Covenant Spec Ops vogliono impedirglielo. Quando Cortana tenta di avviare l'autodistruzione della nave, 343 Guilty Spark le blocca l'accesso e invia decine e decine di Sentinelle nella Pillar; il suo intento è di proteggere Halo e la nave stessa, per analizzarla. Master Chief è costretto a danneggiare con granate e razzi i reattori della nave per poi fuggire con Cortana a bordo di un caccia Longsword, dopo una rocambolesca corsa a tempo di 6.00 minuti (5.00 in Leggendario) su una jeep Warthog; l'esplosione della Pillar of Autumn di 100.000.000 di gradi distrugge Halo, i Flood e l'armata Covenant, ma all'insaputa di Master Chief 343 Guilty Spark riesce a fuggire. Se quest'ultimo livello viene completato in modalità leggendario, quando sta per esplodere la Pillar of Autumn, anziché esserci i normali Flood che camminano sulla destra verso la nave, il gioco riprenderà l'altra parte della nave dove ci sono ancora in vita un umano e un Elite che si stanno contendendo un fucile d'assalto, ma quando vedono che tutto sta per saltare in aria, si abbracciano in segno di fratellanza. L'umano è il sergente Johnson, ma Bungie afferma che questo è un finale alternativo, in quanto Johnson in effetti sopravvive all'esplosione e torna sulla Terra con il Chief. Halo: CE - Operazione: First Strike Nello spazio aperto Master Chief trova alcuni sopravvissuti, umani ma anche covenant. Con il Longsword riescono ad atterrare nell’hangar di una nave covenant e a catturarla grazie alla scarsa resistenza nemica: così possono sfruttare la velocità e l’abilità di saltare velocemente nello spazio e riescono a tornare. Il resto dell’equipaggio vuole tornare sulla Terra e raccontare l’accaduto, ma MC decide di tornare su Reach e salvare il salvabile: in cuor suo spera di trovare qualche compagno ancora vivo. Come la nave covenant rubata esce dallo spazio profondo e approda su Reach, l’equipaggio nota subito che una piccola area è stata risparmiata dai bombardamenti. Udendo un segnale conosciuto solo agli SPARTAN, ripetuto ad intervalli regolari, Master Chief si convince che ci sono superstiti ed è ancora più determinato ad atterrare sulla supercificie. Lui e un manipolo di soldati abbattono una nave di trasporto e si riuniscono con un paio di spartan nascosti dai covenant. Si dirigono verso la base e ritrovano gli altri sopravvissuti. Quello che MC vede lo fa rimanere a bocca aperta: l’immensa caverna è infatti piena di covenant che trattengono il fuoco davanti alla dottoressa Halsey, poiché sta tenendo tra le sue mani un misterioso cristallo. Il gruppo dei sopravvissuti riesce ad allontanarsi da Reach, ma si trova ben presto circondato da decine di navi nemiche. Non appena provano a saltare nello spazio profondo, il misterioso cristallo comicia a girare su se stesso e lo spazio appare contorto. Approfittando di questa situazione riescono a fuggire e Halsey conclude che il cristallo può non soltanto piegare lo spazio ma modificare anche il tempo. Cortana scopre che il grosso dei Covenant si riunirà in una base, chiamata Unyielding Hierophant, prima di attaccare la Terra. Gli SPATAN decidono di attaccarli e ritardare la loro invasione. Prima che la Squadra Blu partano per la missione, Cortana ricarica un copia di se stessa su MC. Quando il gruppo atterra sulla stazione covenant, trova centinaia di astronavi parcheggiate nell’hangar. MC collega Cortana alla loro rete in modo che possa disattivare i sistemi di sicurezza e guidare la squadra nella base, ma quando la missione ha inizio, viene attaccata dalle intelligenze artificiali dei covenant ed è costretta e duplicarsi centinaia di volte per continuare le comunicazioni con Chief. Tutte le copie di Cortana sono frammentate e deboli. Fortunatamente MC e i suoi compagni riescono a collegare la copia di Cortana al terminale nei pressi del reattore, permettendo in tal modo il sovraccarico del sistema di reattori dell'immensa nave. Gli Spartan riescono a fuggire prima dell'esplosione, distruggendo anche le navi in orbita stazionaria intorno alla nave madre. Halo 2 Master Chief, tornato sulla Terra assieme ai suoi compagni, collauda la nuova armatura insieme a un tecnico in un'armeria della grande stazione orbitale. A test ultimati, viene prelevato dal Sergente Avery Johnson per andare alla cerimonia di premiazione che si sta per tenere nella sala di comando della stazione "Il Cairo", in presenza dell'ammiraglio Lord Terrence Hood. Qui il sergente Johnson viene incalzato da una domanda del tecnico riguardo a come abbia fatto a sopravvivere alle vicende dell'anello Halo. Johnson si limita a rispondere dicendo che si tratta di un "segreto militare". Mentre Master Chief e Johnson raggiungono la sede delle celebrazioni, il sergente mostra al suo amico SPARTAN come recentemente la Terra sia stata dotata di notevoli sistemi difensivi quali numerose altre stazioni orbitali come la "Il Cairo" e da numerose astronavi da guerra. Sulla stazione Il Cairo, la cerimonia in cui sia Master Chief che Johnson vengono premiati per le loro gesta eroiche su Halo e in cui era partecipe anche Miranda Keyes, la figlia del capitano Jacob Keyes della ''Pillar Of Autumn, viene bruscamente interrotta: Alcune sonde inviate da Cortana verso il satellite di Giove, Io, mostrano che una flotta di quindici astronavi Covenant è in avvicinamento alla Terra. Questo allarma tutti i presenti che allo stesso tempo rimangono scettici per il fatto che la flotta Covenant che distrusse il Pianeta Reach poche settimane prima era molto più grande. Tuttavia dopo pochi minuti comincia una concitata battaglia spaziale che vede le quindici navi aliene combattere le stazioni orbitali umane e il resto della flotta UNSC presente a difesa della Terra. Rispetto ad altri scenari, l'UNSC riesce ad avere la meglio e a respingere gli invasori perdendo solo due stazioni orbitali, la "Atene" e la "'''Malta" che vengono distrutte da truppe Covenant che si sono infiltrate a bordo per mezzo di scialuppe d'abbordaggio e che hanno portato con sé delle potentissime bombe da far detonare. La stessa cosa succede anche con la Stazione "Il Cairo", tuttavia la presenza al suo interno di Master Chief evita che la stazione faccia la stessa fine delle altre due. Infatti lo Spartan-117 respingendo gli assalitori si apre strada fino alla ubicazione della bomba Covenant, nascosta all'interno del sistema d'armamento del grande cannone MAC della stazione, dove disarma appena in tempo il timer della bomba. Attraverso i detriti delle stazioni distrutte, due astronavi Covenant riescono a superare la rete da battaglia UNSC, dirigendosi verso la superficie terrestre. A questo punto John-117 si propone per "rispedire ai Covenant la loro bomba". Il temerario Spartan, ricevuta l'autorizzazione dall'ammiraglio Hood, da un hangar si lancia nel vuoto spaziale portandosi dietro la bomba e raggiungendo con un volo fortuito una delle due astronavi aliene sfuggite all'UNSC. Qui Master Chief riattiva il timer della bomba nel nucleo energetico della nave e si rilancia velocemente nel vuoto. L'astronave Covenant viene distrutta dalla esplosione e Master Chief viene recuperato a bordo della ''"In Amber Clad" una fregata UNSC assegnata a Miranda Keyes. L'unica astronave Covenant superstite della battaglia spaziale, un grande Assault Carrier, raggiunge la città africana di''' New Mombasa e vi staziona minacciosamente sopra con la sua gigantesca mole. Questa grande metropoli è l'unico punto della Terra che viene attaccato dagli alieni. Qui i Covenant dispiegano velocemente una forza d'occupazione, seminando morte e distruzione nella metropoli africana. Master Chief con Cortana, il Sergente Johnson e i Marines vengono dispiegati dalla "In Amber Clad" con delle navette Pelican con il preciso obbiettivo di abbordare la nave Covenant e catturare l'Alto Profeta del Rimorso che si è scoperto essere presente all'interno della nave. Tuttavia un imprevisto costringe tutti a un cambio di piani, infatti durante il loro tragitto, i Pelican vengono abbattuti da uno Scarab, ovvero un gigantesco veicolo corazzato Covenant dall'aspetto simile a un ragno che dispone di numerose torrette al plasma e di un possente cannone frontale a energia. Master Chief, Johnson e alcuni Marine sopravvivono allo schianto. A quel punto il gruppo è costretto ad aprirsi la strada tra le vie della parte vecchia della città, "Old Mombasa", occupata da numerosi Covenant. A un certo punto della missione Master Chief e Cortana raggiungeranno la stessa destinazioni in modo autonomo, aprendosi la strada fino alla spiagga per poi proseguire per l'autostrada sotterranea, per mezzo di un Warthog, fino a raggiungere il grande ponte che collega la parte vecchia e nuova della metropoli. Lungo il loro tragitto, Master Chief e Cortana troveranno numerosi Marine ad aiutarli a combattere altrettanti numerosi Covenant. Durante le schermaglie con i nemici, Cortana intercetta una trasmissione di Rimorso da cui apprende che i Covenant non si aspettavano di trovare una così massiccia e organizzata presenza e resistenza umana, in poche parole i Covenant non sapevano che la Terra fosse il pianeta natale dell'umanità. Il gigantesco Scarab attraversa anche lui il ponte passando dalla parte vecchia a quella nuova di New Mombasa, non trovando nessuna adeguata resistenza da parte delle truppe UNSC, raggiunge il centro cittadino dove mette tutto a ferro e fuoco. Master Chief appena riemerso dalla autostrada sotterranea, riceve da parte di Johnson un prezioso carro armato Scorpion e insieme a una manciata di Marine insegue il gigantesco mezzo Covenant per distruggerlo. Così attraversa il ponte pieno di Ghost e Wraith nemici, poi prosegue nuovamente in un tratto autostradale sotterraneo per riemergere a piedi in un anfiteatro adibito a giardino cittadino, da qui infine raggiungere il centro, dove si trova una base provvisoria di Marine che si trova sotto pesante attacco. Qui lo Scarab mostra tutta la sua potenza distruttiva distruggendo un carro Scorpion e passando letteralmente sopra all'edificio usato come base d'appoggio dai Marine. Tuttavia qui il grande mezzo Covenant si ritrova in un vicolo cieco da cui non riesce più a muoversi, è l'occasione per Master Chief di abbordare il mezzo e uccidere i suoi guidatori. Lo Spartan riesce nel suo intento e distrugge il possente Scarab. A questo punto però i Covenant consapevoli dell'impossibilità di mantenere il terreno conquistato e dell'inesorabile avanzata UNSC alla riconquista della metropoli, decidono di ritirarsi con la loro unica nave superstite in cui vi si trova il Profeta del Rimorso. Nel fare ciò attivano una faglia iperspaziale appena sopra la città, in atmosfera, e questa faglia, appena la nave Covenant vi passa attraverso, si richiude generando una possente onda di energia che rade al suolo praticamente gran parte di New Mombasa, devastandola. Master Chief e Johnson allora tornano sull'In Amber Clad. Appena usciti dalla faglia iperspaziale, con grande stupore di tutti quelli a bordo della fregata''"In Amber Clad"'', si scopre che la grande astronave Covenant che stavano inseguendo li ha condotti a una nuova installazione Halo, l'Installazione 05, conosciuta come '''Delta Halo. I Covenant atterrano sull’anello, e la "In Amber Clad" per non perdere tempo rilascia sulla superficie di questo una serie di capsule contenenti ODST, gli Orbital Drop Shock Trooper insieme a Master Chief con Cortana. Questi atterrano sull’anello e cominciano a battersi coi Covenant che hanno cominciato a occupare la zona. La zona di Delta Halo in cui sono atterrati è caratterizzata da immensi e antichissimi templi costruiti dai Precursori e da suggestivi e lussureggianti paesaggi naturali rigogliosi di vegetazione e di corsi d'acqua che portano a un grande lago. E ben presto si scopre che questo Delta Halo è molto più antico di Alpha Halo quello distrutto da Spartan 117. Alla fine Master Chief aiutato dagli ODST e dai rinforzi di Marine tra cui anche un carro Scorpion riescono a raggiungere una struttura antica sospesa che emerge insieme ad altre nel vasto lago. Qui vi trovano delle temibili Guardie d'Onore Elite. Cortana intercetta un messaggio del Profeta del Rimorso, che a quanto pare vuole attivare Halo, scoprendo anche che si trova in un tempio al centro del lago. Per impedire che l'attivazione avvenga, Miranda decide di andare con Johnson a cercare la Biblioteca e a trovare l’Indice prima dei Covenant, confidenti nel fatto che Delta Halo funzioni esattamente nello stesso modo in cui funzionava Alpha Halo. Invece Master Chief insieme a Cortana e pochissimi rinforzi decidono di raggiungere il tempio in cui si rifugia il Profeta per ucciderlo. Lo Spartan e la IA per raggiungere il loro bersaglio sfruttano gli antichi passaggi dei Precursori alcuni costituiti da capsule subacquee che portano da un struttura all'altra del lago e altre gondole dei Precursori che portano direttamente all'ingresso del tempio. Appena raggiungono il tempio, Master Chief e Cortana, assitono a una scena drammaticamente sbalorditiva. Nei pressi di Delta Halo improvvisamente compare la grandissima città-astronave Alta Opera seguita da una flotta di centinaia di vascelli Covenant, a detta di Cortana, la più grande flotta che chiunque abbia mai visto. Ugualmente, Master Chief prosegue nella sua missione e aggredisce direttamente il Profeta del Rimorso combattendo lui e le sue esperte Guardie d'Onore. Lo Spartan riesce ad assassinare il Profeta ma appena uscito dal tempio si trova giusto sotto una grande astronave Covenant giunta in soccorso di Rimorso, che però appresa la morte del Profeta, decide di distruggere senza alcun ritegno l'intero Tempio nel tentativo di uccidere anche il "Demone". Master Chief tuttavia sopravvive miracolosamente al bombardamento cadendo nell'acqua privo di sensi. Mentre sprofonda nel lago si vede Chief venire avvolto da alcuni misteriosi tentacoli e portato in salvo. Master Chief e l’Arbiter si risvegliano entrambi fra i tentacoli della Mente Suprema, una creatura senziente gigantesca che controlla tutti i Flood; il mostro, che è composto dalle migliaia di corpi che ha assorbito ed ha l’aspetto simile a un’immensa pianta carnivora con numerosi tentacoli, rivela all’Arbiter che Halo non è quello che i Profeti volevano fargli credere e attivandolo sarebbero morti Umani, Covenant e, di conseguenza, i Flood che non potevano più nutrirsi e prosperare. Inoltre annuncia a Master Chief e all'Arbiter che ci sarebbe ancora tempo per impedire l’Attivazione di Delta Halo. Nel convincere l'Arbiter sulla vera natura degli Halo, la Mente Suprema usa a sostegno della sua tesi il cadavere semi-senziente del Profeta del Rimorso e della IA custode di Delta Halo, 2401 Penitent Tangent. Facendo parlare i due, la Mente Suprema spiega all'Arbiter che il '"Contenimento" descritto dalla IA dei Precursori e il "Grande Viaggio" sostenuto dal Profeta deceduto sono la stessa identica cosa, ovvero una distruzione su scala galattica per fermare i Flood. Persuaso anche da Master Chief, L'Arbiter si convince di questa scomoda verità che va contro tutto ciò in cui credeva quando era nei Covenant. Raggiunto un accordo tra le tre parti in causa, La Mente Suprema, utilizzando il sistema di teletrasporto dell’anello, invia i due eroi amici-nemici in due punti diversi in cerca dell’Indice, per impedire la attivazione di Delta Halo. Master Chief viene inviato con Cortana nel cuore della città di Alta Opera, proprio mentre il Profeta della Verità annunciava con orgoglio al suo popolo il ritrovamento dell’Icona Sacra. Master Chief insegue i Profeti per tutta la città, battendosi con i numerosissimi Covenant. Tuttavia la situazione interna dei Covenant gioca a favore dell'eroe umano. Infatti proprio in quelle ore, all'interno della società Covenant, si sta consumando una profondissima e viscerale rottura tra gli Elite da una parte e i Brute sostenuti dai Profeti dall'altra che sfocia in una aperta e sanguinosa guerra civile, il "Grande Scisma". La battaglia tra i Separatisti Elite, insieme a Grunt e Cacciatori e i Lealisti Brute insieme a Jackal e Droni e con il supporto di Verità e Pietà infuria per ogni settore e quartiere di Alta Opera. Approfittando della confusione, la Mente Suprema e i Flood prendono il controllo della "In Amber Clad" abbandonata nella Zona Quarantena e si infiltrano nella enorme città-astronave Covenant schiantandosi all'interno di essa emergendo da un salto iperspaziale. In questo modo, su Alta Opera oltre a una grave guerra civile avviene anche il dilagarsi dei parassiti Flood, in un caos totale sempre più ingestibile. In tutto questo disordine Master Chief continua il suo inseguimento, mentre Verità e Pietà fuggono dalla città insieme a Tartarus con Miranda e Johnson a seguito come prigionieri. Lo scopo dei due Profeti è di attivare Delta Halo e cominciare il Grande Viaggio. Master Chief in extremis raggiunge i due Profeti che stanno per salpare dalla città con alcuni Phantom. Tuttavia in quel momento alcuni parassiti Flood aggrediscono i due Profeti. Le guardie Brute riescono a uccidere le piccole e virulente creature ma una di esse raggiunge il Profeta della Pietà e lo aggredisce al collo. A quel punto si mostra tutta la sete di potere e il delirio del Profeta della Verità che vieta a Tartarus di salvare il suo compagno e preferisce lasciarlo morire. Così l'unico Profeta rimasto, Verità, si separa da Tartarus e parte per raggiungere il Dreadnaught, una grande astronave dei Precursori giacente al centro di Alta Opera, e da sempre considerata il simbolo sacro della città. Master Chief con Cortana raggiunge il cadavere agonizzante e morente del Profeta della Pietà. Sul punto di morte l'alieno svela ai due i piani del compare Verità, dicendogli che sarebbe andato sulla Terra per "finire quanto incominciato". (Alludendo alla precedente invasione di Rimorso) Il Profeta della Verità, infatti, vuole partire a bordo della antica Dreadnaught dei Precursori per raggiungere la Terra, per motivi non ben precisati e Cortana, infiltrata nel sistema di computer di Alta Opera, tenta di ritardare il più possibile la sequenza di lancio della nave. Il conflitto fra Elite e Brute si è spostato quasi del tutto su Halo o nello spazio adiacente all'anello e alla città, dove la flotta Separatista e quella Lealista combattono senza esclusione di colpi mentre nella città rimangono pochi drappelli di Covenant che tentano di difendersi dall’inarrestabile attacco dei Flood guidati dalla Mente Suprema. Master Chief aprendosi strada tra l'infestazione dilagante riesce a raggiungere uno dei canali energetici che collegavano la Dreadnaught alla città per infiltrarsi sulla nave di Verità appena prima che essa parta. Così Master Chief e Cortana decidono di separarsi. Il primo avrebbe seguito Verità sulla Terra, la seconda sarebbe rimasta su Alta Opera per attuare ogni possibile rimedio per impedire l'attivazione di Delta Halo. Infatti nel caso avesse avvertito che ciò stava per avvenire, la IA umana avrebbe fatto detonare in remoto i reattori della "In Amber Clad" schiantata all'interno della città. L'esplosione conseguente avrebbe così distrutto l'intera città e a sua volta anche Delta Halo, in modo simile a ciò che accadde con Alpha Halo. E riguardo a ciò proprio Cortana a Chief dice ironicamente:"Non molto originale ma almeno sappiamo che funzionerà". Halo 3 Sullo sfondo di una foresta africana durante la notte, Cortana pronuncia alcune frasi dette tempo prima dalla sua creatrice, la dottoressa Halsey, a John-117: infatti questo viene definito come "lo Spartan che preferivo" dall'IA, che possiede lo stesso acuto intelletto della Halsey, e viene citata la sua dote fondamentale che lo ha sempre accompagnato sin dalle sue prime battaglie: la fortuna. Nel cielo si possono distinguere anche due scie infuocate, che emettono una debole luce, ma ad un tratto una delle due si fa sempre più luminosa finché non si schianta tra la vegetazione: è il Master Chief.un gruppo di Marines capitanati dal sergente Johnson ritrova lo Spartan a terra, immobile e privo di sensi. Constatando ciò, i soldati credono che non ce l'abbia fatta, e dunque Johnson ordina loro di occuparsi del cadavere dopo aver tolto la scheda di alloggiamento dati dal casco dello Spartan. Improvvisamente, però, John si risveglia e si rialza, aiutato dal sergente. Tuttavia nota quella che sembra la presenza ostile di un Elite invisibile, e cerca di neutralizzarlo assalendolo con una pistola: Johnson però lo ferma in tempo, annunciandogli che l'Arbiter era ormai dalla loro parte. I due guerrieri quindi avrebbero dovuto collaborare per sconfiggere più efficacemente le forze Covenant. Quando Johnson chiede di Cortana, però, Chief comunica al sergente di averla lasciata indietro, cioè nei sistemi di Alta Opera. Master Chief, l'Arbiter e i Marines attraversano la giungla per raggiungere il punto d'estrazione. Ad un certo punto Johnson decide di dividere la sua squadra in due gruppi: uno lo avrebbe seguito, l'altro avrebbe aiutato lo Spartan e l'Elite. Tuttavia, arrivati nei pressi del punto di raccolta, i due Pelican che avrebbero dovuto imbarcare i Marines vengono distrutti da un attacco di Banshee, e Johnson e la sua squadra catturati dai Brute. Sta dunque a Chief e all'Arbiter il compito di liberare i soldati, tenuti prigionieri in una centrale idroelettrica situata su un fiume che scorre nella giungla. Dopo aver battuto le forze Covenant lì presenti (tra cui cecchini Jackal, Grunt suicidi e capitani Brute), i soldati vengono recuperati da un Pelican che li trasporterà in una vecchia base del XXI secolo denominata "Il nido del corvo". In questa missione Chief incomincerà a ricevere strani messaggi di Cortana sul visore del casco, messaggi molto spesso riconducibili a frasi della dottoressa Halsey e che testimoniano lo stato di pazzia in cui versa l'IA entrata in contatto con la Mente Suprema. Il gruppo giunge a una base UNSC sotto il controllo di Miranda Keyes. Miranda spiega al Chief che sono riusciti a fermare l'attivazione dell'anello che Tartarus aveva cercato di attivare, ma così facendo tutti gli anelli erano andati in fase di standby e che i Covenant hanno concentrato l'attacco in Africa, scavando dove un tempo sorgevano le rovine di New Mombasa per riportare alla luce una gigantesca struttura dei Precursori, forse addirittura l'Arca, una struttura in grado di attivare tutti gli Halo contemporaneamente.Proprio mentre discutono con Lord Hood un modo per attaccare la nave del Profeta Verità atterrata nel deserto, il Profeta stesso s'infiltra nella comunicazione mentre la base viene improvvisamente attaccata dai Covenant. Miranda ordina a Master Chief e all'Arbiter di portare in salvo i Marines della base. Nonostante gli sforzi, è impossibile respingere gli aggressori e a Master Chief viene ordinato di attivare una potente bomba al centro di comando della base e fuggire attraverso i sotterranei della struttura dai quali Chief uscirà pochi secondi prima che la struttura esploda. Master Chief e i Marines scappano con dei Warthogin una savana pullulante di Covenant e avanzano seguendo il tracciato dell'ormai devastata autostrada di Tsavo. Gli invasori hanno smesso di scavare e nel cratere da loro aperto si è posata la nave di Verità sopra cui si sta formando una violenta tempesta.Johnson e Miranda ordinano a Master Chief di raggiungere la città industriale di Voi, situata proprio sull'orlo del cratere, e di distruggere le difese antiaeree Covenant piazzate là, per permettere un contrattacco delle forze UNSC. Dopo aver distrutto diversi carri Wraith antiaerei e un gigantesco Scarab, Master Chief si riunisce all'Arbiter e insieme distruggono il cannone antiaereo che minacciava le navi UNSC. A quel punto le navi fanno fuoco sul vascello di Verità, ma proprio in quel momento la struttura sottostante si attiva, liberando un'immensa onda d'urto e aprendo nel cielo un gigantesco portale luminoso a forma di sfera, in cui s'infila la flotta Covenant e la nave dei precursori con all'interno Verità. Master Chief e Arbiter capiscono che la struttura non era l'Arca bensì un portale spaziale.Lo SPARTAN-117 però si trova improvvisamente per le mani un altro problema: attraverso un varco iperspaziale compare improvvisamente un misterioso incrociatore Covenant pesantemente danneggiato, che si schianta nel cuore di Voi. La nave, proveniente da Alta Opera, è scappata dalla quarantena eretta dagli Elite ed è la testa di ponte di una massiccia invasione Flood; i parassiti cominciano a sciamare nella città, infettando chiunque gli capiti e assumendo forme sempre nuove e sempre più mostruose. Rilevata la presenza di Cortana nel nucleo della nave, Master Chief e l'Arbiter si fanno strada fino ad essa cercando di combattere il parassita per quanto possibile; la flotta Elite, comandata da Rtas ‘Vadum, raggiunge la città e invia alcuni guerrieri Elite in supporto ai due eroi. Master Chief estrae Cortana dal computer della nave con l'aiuto di 343 Guilty Spark che, ormai senza la sua installazione da proteggere, ha deciso di aiutare l'Attivatore (cioè Master Chief) e si è unito alla flotta Elite e all'UNSC. Il gruppo viene recuperato e portato a bordo della nave di Rtas, mentre la flotta Elite brucia Voi e le zone circostanti annientando la diffusione dei Flood. Quando Spark decodifica ciò che Master Chief ha estratto dalla nave, si scopre che non è Cortana, ma un messaggio incompleto da lei indirizzato allo Spartan: secondo l'IA, solo attraversando il portale aperto dai Covenant Master Chief troverà il modo di annientare i Flood senza attivare gli altri Halo. Lord Hood teme che Cortana sia stata soggiogata dalla Mente Suprema, l'intelligenza collettiva Flood che Master Chief e l'Arbiter avevano incontrato su Delta Halo, ma lo Spartan decide di fidarsi, con l'appoggio degli Elite. Mentre a capo della resistenza terrestre rimane Lord Hood, una piccola flotta mista UNSC/Elite guidata da Rtas ‘Vadumee e Miranda Keyes attraversa il portale, e con loro vanno Master Chief, l'Arbiter e 343 Guilty Spark. La flotta viene trasportata dal portale nei pressi di un gigantesco mondo artificiale di struttura radiale, su cui sono già atterrati i Covenant; la flotta di Verità intercetta quella umana e inizia una violenta battaglia. Nonostante la flotta Brute sia 3 volte più numerosa, Master Chief, l’Arbiter e i marines riescono ad atterrare con un Pellican in una zona deserta e iniziano a combattere gli avamposti Covenant. Dopo aver superato un muro ed aver combattuto contro un altro Scarab, il gruppo, grazie a Spark, raggiunge una sala cartografica del mondo artificiale, simile nel funzionamento al Silent Cartographer del primo Halo. Là il guardiano accede alle informazioni e spiega che quella su cui si trovano è l’installazione 00, cioè l’Arca (situata fuori dalla Via Lattea in modo da essere al di fuori del raggio d’azione degli Halo), e che il Profeta della Verità si è insediato vicino al suo nucleo per attivarla. Le informazioni di Spark sono incomplete perciò non riesce a spiegare come mai le Sentinelle dell’Arca (non ostili verso i "recuperatori" cioè gli umani) sembrano impegnate quasi totalmente in qualche funzione sconosciuta. Ad ogni modo, Miranda ordina allo SPARTAN e all'Elite di attaccare il Profeta della Verità per evitare che attivi gli Halo. Verità si è insediato in una cittadella dei Precursori (la sala controllo dell'Arca) e ha attivato intorno ad essa una barriera energetica impenetrabile. Per abbassarne una piccola sezione bisogna accedere a 3 torri-generatori e disattivarle. La squadra di Master Chief supera la resistenza Covenant sulla spiaggia, penetra nei canyon boscosi dell'entroterra formicolanti di nemici e disattiva la prima torre. L'Arbiter e la sua squadra di Elite fanno lo stesso con la seconda, ma Johnson, che doveva disattivare la terza, viene catturato dai Brute. L'Arbiter e Master Chief si riuniscono e completano la missione di Johnson, disattivando parte della barriera.Master Chief e l'Arbiter si fanno strada fino alla cittadella, che sorge in una gola innevata, affrontando una pesantissima resistenza Covenant e combattendo addirittura contro due Scarab ma riuscendo infine a entrare. Master Chief e l'Arbiter vengono avvicinati dalla Mente Suprema (sotto forma di un gruppo di Flood): apparentemente i parassiti si alleano con gli eroi e li aiutano a farsi strada fino a Verità, in modo che fermino l'attivazione dell'Arca. Il Profeta viene raggiunto e infettato, ma continua a parlare del Grande Viaggio e dell'infedeltà degli Elite; l'Arbiter lo uccide, ottenendo la sua vendetta, mentre Master Chief blocca la sequenza d'attivazione prima che sia troppo tardi. A quel punto, scongiurato il pericolo Halo, la Mente Suprema lancia i suoi Flood contro di loro, e i due eroi sono costretti a fuggire dalla cittadella. Master Chief riceve un'allucinazione di Cortana che lo porta in una sala nascosta. Una volta entrato preme un tasto in una pulsantiera al centro della stanza: dal terreno intorno all'Arca sorge un colossale muro circolare; quando però si alza nell'aria, i nostri scoprono che non si tratta di un muro, ma di un altro Halo, costruito all'interno dell'Arca per rimpiazzare l'Installazione 04 distrutta mesi prima da Master Chief. Lo Spartan (con grande gioia di 343 Guilty Spark) decide di attivarlo fintanto che si trova fuori dalla galassia, in modo da sterminare definitivamente i Flood. Per farlo, però, gli serve l'Indice dell'Installazione 04, che si trova nelle mani di Cortana da quando l'aveva rubato a Spark durante la missione sul primo Halo. Master Chief s'infiltra nel relitto di Alta Opera ormai completamente infettata dal parassita: la Mente Suprema, cresciuta a dismisura, ha formato un tutt'uno con la città, che ora brulica di parassiti di qualsiasi forma. mentre lo Spartan avanza verso l'interno della nave, ascolta il dialogo tra Cortana e la Mente Suprema. Alla fine Chief riesce a recuperarla e a danneggiare i nuclei centrali di Alta Opera, che comincia a destabilizzarsi. Nonostante la mente Suprema cerchi di fermarli, i due, con l'aiuto dell'Arbiter giunto in seguito, fuggono su un Pelican abbandonato dirigendosi verso Halo, mentre la città esplode. Arbiter e Master Chief (sempre accompagnato e aiutato da Cortana) atterrano in un canyon innevato vicino alla Sala Controllo del nuovo Halo dove Johnson li raggiunge dopo aver ormeggiato nelle vicinanze la fregata Aurora Nascente, pronta per la fuga. Nonostante il suo corpo centrale sia stato distrutto, la Mente Suprema è sopravvissuta all'interno di ciascuno delle centinaia di Flood ancora vivi, e sta tentando di ricostruirsi proprio sul nuovo Halo e di fermare gli eroi. I due però, riescono a giungere lo stesso alla Sala Controllo. Là 343 Guilty Spark li informa che l'anello è ancora incompleto e attivarlo subito significherebbe distruggerlo insieme con l'Arca. Quando Johnson dice che non gli importa nulla, Spark lo ferisce mortalmente col suo laser per difendere la sua installazione a ogni costo, anche se gli umani discendono dai Precursori, i suoi antichi padroni. Master Chief allora afferra il Laser Spartan di Johnson e lo distrugge.per poi finalmente attivare l'anello. Halo comincia a destabilizzarsi: l'Arbiter e Master Chief fuggono sul Warthog di Johnson, mentre le Sentinelle e i Flood combattono intorno a loro. Dopo una lunga corsa su una parte di anello ancora in costruzione che esplode durante il loro passaggio, raggiungono la nave e Master Chief inserisce Cortana nel sistema.L'Arbiter si dirige verso la cabina di pilotaggio, mentre l'IA dirige la fregata verso il portale, che però collassa a causa dell'immensa esplosione di Halo e dell'Arca proprio mentre gli eroi lo stanno attraversando, tagliando la nave in due: solo la metà con l'Arbiter giungerà sulla Terra. All'insaputa di tutti, però, Master Chief è sopravvissuto, bloccato nello spazio all'esterno della galassia, dove una volta sorgeva l'Arca. Mentre Cortana invia sulla Terra un radiofaro, Master Chief si iberna in una cella criogenica all'interno della parte posteriore dell'Aurora, consapevole che potrebbero passare anni prima che lo ritrovino. La sua missione però è compiuta: i Flood sono stati annientati, gli Halo dei precursori sono stati disattivati, la guerra Covenant è finalmente terminata. Halo 4 Halo 4 sarà la continuazione della saga, e riprenderà con l'atterraggio di Master Chief su un Pianeta sconosciuto. Denominato Sigma 7 Personalità Frank O'Connor ha descritto il Master Chief come: "so quiet and so invisible, literally, that the player gets to pretend they're the Chief. The player gets to inhabit those shoes and apply their own personality." "così tranquillo e invisibile, letteralmente, che il giocatore arriva a fingere di essere il capo. Il giocatore veste quei panni e vi applica la propria personalità" La personalità del Master Chief non viene rivelata quasi per niente nei videogiochi ma solo nei libri. Secondo alcuni fan in alcuni libri ha una personalità totalmente differente da quella che ha magari in quelli precedenti (es. Halo: Fall of Reach - Halo: Flood). Ciò che viene scoperto nei videogiochi è un senso umoristico nascosto, che esce fuori solamente quando il Chief parla con Cortana. Per di più si scopre che, oltre ad esserci un'alta percentuale di compatibilità tra i due, John tiene molto all'IA, nella quale pone assoluta fiducia. Un esempio è il momento in cui deve scegliere se attraversare il portale sulla città di Voi mettendo a rischio ciò che rimaneva del portale, sebbene a dirglielo fosse un messaggio di una Cortana indebolita dal Parassita o se rimanere a difendere la Terra, ultimo baluardo umano. Età Approssimativamente egli aveva 41 anni durante la Battaglia dell'installazione 04, e 45 anni nel 2556, ma poiché viaggiò nell'iperspazio durante i suoi 27 anni di carriera militare e venne addormentato tramite Crio-conservazione, il suo corpo invecchiò molto più lentamente. Considerando poi che i suoi organi potrebbero essere stati sostituiti più e più volte (poiché danneggiati durante le numerose battaglie che affrontò), l'età reale del Master Chief è molto probabilmente inferiore alla sua età solare. Armature Master Chief è l'unico SPARTAN che ebbe la fortuna di utilizzare tutte le varianti base dell'armatura MJOLNIR dal modello Mark IV al Mark VI. Nel videogioco fa prima la sua apparizione in Halo: Combattimento Evoluto con l'armatura MJOLNIR Mark V. All'inizio di Halo 2, il Capo, la cambia con l'armatura Mark VI a causa dei gravi danni subiti dalla precedente. John-117 espresse il desiderio di provare una corazza sei volte superiore quando 343 Guilty Spark gli rivelò che la MJOLNIR Mark V raggiungeva solo un livello 2 rispetto alle Combact Skin, dei precursori, e che non era adatta al combattimento contro i Flood, ma purtroppo non ne ebbe mai l'occasione. Varie *John-117 è doppiato da Steve Downes nella trilogia di Halo, In Halo Legends: The Package e Odd One Out, John è doppiato da David Wald. *Il gruppo sanguigno di Master Chief è 0+ come quello di Kurt-051 *Il vero grado di Master Chief è Master Chief Petty Officer fino alla fine dei Halo 3, dopo il quale verrà promosso a Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Navy. *Master Chief, come sottolineato dalla Dott. Halsey non era né il più veloce né il più forte degli SPARTAN, ma era in realtà il più coraggioso. *La dottoressa Halsey dice a Cortana, in uno dei trailer di Halo: Reach, che probabilmente Noble Six, l'ultima aggiunta alla squadra, è l'individuo più adatto per la missione che dovrà essere portata a termine di li a breve, e che solo un altro Spartan fino ad allora ha avuto quel voto (Hyper Letal Vector). Questo è un possibile riferimento a Master Chief, in quanto uno dei migliori spartan ed anche probabilmente il più fortunato degli SPARTAN-II. *Master chief è uno dei due esseri umani conosciuti per essere sopravvissuti e rimasti quasi totalmente indenni all'attacco di una forma infettiva Flood(l'altro è Johnson) *Detiene il record per velocità massima in corsa per uno Spartan; nonostante questo, lui stesso ritiene Kelly-087 la miglior Spartan-II in quanto a velocità, agilità e capacità di movimento. *Anche se non è mai stato visto il suo volto, in un fumetto di Halo è possibile vedere come era da bambino, aspetto tuttavia non corrispondente a quello descritto nei libri. Inoltre, in questi ultimi, ci sono descrizioni dettagliate del suo aspetto, soprattutto in Halo: La caduta di Reach. *Master Chief sarà il protagonista della seconda Trilogia, La Trilogia dei Precursori, dove si ritroverà solo su un pianeta (o un'astronave) molto probabilmente ostili. *Anche se avesse potuto utilizzare una combact Skin, Master Chief probabilmente non avrebbe retto la potenza e la reattività dell'armatura Aliena. *In Demolition Man Silvester Stallone si chiama John Spartan, possibile tributo alla serie di Halo. *Master Chief appare anche come Easter Egg in Fable II. *Sempre in Fable II l'armatura di Master Chief è utilizzabile nei contenuti scaricabili *In Dead of Alive 4 Master Chief era previsto come personaggio giocabile,ma fu respinto per violazione di copyright della Bungie Studios e fu creata Nicole-458. Apparizioni Giochi * Halo: Combat Evolved - Anniversary * Halo 2 * Halo 3 * Halo Wars * Halo: Reach * Halo 4 Libri * Halo: La caduta di Reach * Halo: Flood * Halo: First Strike * Halo: I fantasmi di Onyx * Halo: Evolution Halo Legends *Origins *The Package *Homecoming *Odd One Out Film e Live Action *Halo: il film *Halo: Faith *Halo: Landfall *Gravesite *Diorama *Enemy Weapon *Museum *Hunted *Believe: Il Monumento a John-117 Galleria Master Chief art.jpg Masterchief.jpg John MarkIV.jpg|John con indosso la MJORLNIR Mark IV Master chief.jpg|Master Chief nella sala di controllo dell'Installazione 04 S117halo32552.jpg|Master Chief e il Dreadnought ritornano sulla Terra 451138.jpg|Wallpaper 291px-Master Chief-H3.png Halo cea La Pillar of Autumn 3.jpg Halo cea La Pillar of Autumn 2.jpg 1884941211466527989.jpg|Wallpaper Master_Chief__Energy_Swords_by_rhinomonkey289-957323.jpeg|Master Chief sulla Terza Flotta Gloriosa Conseguenza Master_Chief_Render_by_X_Raited.jpg|Chief con Lama Energetica master-chief-wallpaper.jpg|Master Chief Wallpaper Halo-Legends-1947.jpg|Chief combatte con la Squadra Blu in Halo Legends Halo 3 Master Chief.jpg 640px-117_BIONano_Card.jpg 316px-Boot Camp Issue 3.jpg Halo-4-Master-Chief-Changed.jpg Halo-4-Master-Chief1.jpg master-chief-halo-4.jpg MasterChief.png|Master Chief nel trailer dellE3 di Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary CEA MC.png Halo_CEA_MC.jpg|Master Chief esamina il casco di Wallace A. Jenkins Master Chief in Halo CEA.jpg|Concept-art di Master Chief presso la Sala Cartografica dell'Installazione 04 MC H4.png|Master Chief nei primi Concept-art di Halo 4 {C en:John-117 de:John-117 es:John-117 ja:John-117 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Spartan II Conosciuti Categoria:Master Chief Categoria:Squadra Blu Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Spartan II Conosciuti Categoria:Master Chief Categoria:Squadra Blu Categoria:Halo: Combat Evolved Categoria:Halo 2 Categoria:Halo 3 Categoria:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Categoria:Halo Legends Categoria:Halo Evolutions Categoria:U.N.S.C.